Avoiding a Harsh Encounter
Whether your traveling through the Boneyard's skeletons, or the ruins of Downtown D.C., there are going to be points where you just want to lay down your weapon and surrender. Maybe that's a good option, but chances are you'll die. And you don't want to do that, do you? Sometimes you want to skip the fight and get straight to the gear. But this is a hard ordeal, for you'll be trying to go around danger, which is as tough as nails. What do you do? We'll show you. Killing Them Before They See You What's a fight when they're dead before they know you were ever there? If you spot the enemy from a distance, and have a scoped weapon at hand, it may be easier to drop 'em in one shot than try to go around or run through them and hope to outdistance them. This works best on weaker enemies; don't try this method on a Deathclaw! However, if you try this method and it fails, they will likely be very angry and get very close. Close-by Baddies When the villain is just a few feet away, you need to be on your guard, ready for either a fight or the flight. But let's say your shotgun is out of ammo, and you left your baseball bat at home! Then it is time to try and avoid the fight altogether and go straight to the prize. *Use altervative routes. When your main enemy is walking down the central hallway, you may need to shift your route to walk around him. Try using back rooms indoors and cutting-off streets outside. Be safe, and make sure that the new route you take has less bastards waiting to bash your head in, preferrable none. *Be quiet, as quiet as can be. Your cover will be blown if you just start shouting swears because you stubbed your toe. Be silent and stealthy. Make sure that where your foot falls it makes no sound, and when you breath it is deep and silent. *Know your environment. Know where the villains are located, where the escape door is, where to cover if spotted, and how to set up traps if in a pressured situation. Ensure that you don't escape one bad situation just to find yourself in the middle of a worse one. Wandering a Deadly Wasteland No matter where you head, there's bound to be some kind of trouble. You're bound to encounter that super mutant, to fight that radscorpion, to be attacked by that raider. However, you can try to avoid the lot of them simply by choosing which direction you are heading in. A standard practice is the using of different means of travel to avoid different dangers. Bandits and raiders always tend to stick to the road, because when hopeless and weak travelers come by, they are right on the seen. Large predators, like deathclaws and cazadores, tend to stick more towards nature environments, living amongst wildlife instead of hunting on the roads. So, it becomes your choice: do you want to fight the beasts or the bastards? You can also try to avoid them altogether by using on creature to your advantage. Most of the time, animals and mutated beasts tend to follow the policy of sticking to their land. If you roam another creature's territory, you can prevent attacks from other creatures. Many travelers in the Mojave Wasteland use the southern stretches of Bighorner Territory to move about without being attacked by Geckos or Cazadores. However, not all creatures are as permitting as Bighorners. If you choose to use cazadore country to avoid deathclaws, you may be facing the former instead of the latter. Quite simply, when moving from place to place, know who you want to fight, otherwise you may have to face them all.